Forbidden
by Angry Madmoth
Summary: If someone'd told her five years ago that she'd fall for Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, she'd have laughed. Yet, here she was, being kissed by the Jedi in question. Funny how that worked out. (Lana Beniko/Light side female human Jedi Consular pairing)


The first time did not count.

Liiyah had sought her out after they'd raised Gravestone from the murky swamp. Lana had been exercising her powers at the time, ashamed that one of the Zakuul warrior had disarmed her during the heated battle. Only the Jedi's timely intervention had saved her from what could've been a crippling injury.

Lana supposed she should be thankful, and on some level, she was. Nonetheless, whatever bargain she'd made with Valkorion to make such a display of power worried her, immensely so.

Either way, they'd talked about Senya before the conversation took a turn that she didn't disapprove of, if she was being honest with herself.

"I've always seen the potential for something more between us." The scarlet-haired Jedi offered coyly, golden-hued eyes meeting Lana's own.

"I won't lie, the thought has crossed my mind. On more than one occasion..." The Sith responded, both of them stepping closer to each other – Lana took the opportunity to really look at Liiyah. With her long, carmine-red hair, delicately-sculpted features and pale skin, one could easily mistake the Jedi for a model or an actress from a holovid. But a perceptive person could easily see the underlying strength the redhead could call upon.

She was drawn out from her reverie by a clatter from the corridor behind Liiyah – her eyes narrowed, lightsaber drawn in a flash as she glared at the culprit.

Koth Vortena blinked sheepishly, frantically digging through his brain for an answer to reduce the very likely chance that Lana would gut him for intruding.

"I was looking for a... hyperdrive matrix processor assembly." Such a part didn't even exist, he just made it up.

Lana clearly wasn't buying it. Liiyah simply facepalmed, and he knew he had to cut his losses and vacate the circumstances, stat.

"You probably haven't seen one here... I'll keep looking." With that flimsy excuse, he walked away.

No, he wasn't running. He simply walked very fast.

With the mood effectively ruined, Liiyah awkwardly left, leaving Lana to simmer indignantly.

Yeah, that one did not count.

* * *

The proper first time had been right after they'd left SCORPIO and Koth to eat each other alive with words on the Gravestone's bridge.

It'd been a welcome news from Lana to learn that there were people in both Imperial and Republic governments willing to work with them, despite the risks it would entail. The conversation was something both Lana and Liiyah enjoyed, relieved in the knowledge that they would not have to fight the Eternal Empire on their own. Then, Heskal had contacted them. His message was short and to the point, and left them puzzled as to his intentions.

"Your presence is requested. Come alone."

Liiyah had tried to lighten the mood, but it had little effect on Lana, who didn't approve letting the other woman wander off on her own, without support.

"I'm serious. If anything happens to you..." What could've been a lengthy tirade was cut short as Liiyah had spoken.

"Then you'd better kiss me – just to be safe." The red-haired Jedi had offered, tilting her head sideways.

"You're insufferable." Lana had scoffed.

"I know." Liiyah had responded, a smirk on her face as she stepped closer to her Sith companion, and Lana met her halfway.

The ensuing kiss was pure bliss – Liiyah held her close an arm wrapped around Lana's waist, while the blonde ran her gloved fingers through the other woman's red hair, and everything else instantly became insignificant.

Sadly, the moment ended all too soon, with both participants missing the contact already as they parted.

"This isn't the time or place..." Lana worried still, before speaking in a firmer, more resolute tone. "One hour. If I don't hear from you, I'll rip that sanctuary apart."

Liiyah winked reassuringly at her before turning around and leaving with Teeseven, the Sith's yellow-eyed gaze following the Jedi's retreating form until she disappeared through a door. She wanted nothing more than to follow the Consular, to ensure her well-being.

All she could do, however, was hope and pray to the Force that her Jedi companion returned unharmed.

* * *

The second kiss was, in retrospect, a very bad one.

Lana had arrived just in time to see Arcann Force Pull Liiyah through air – the Jedi, her defences down, found herself impaled upon her foe's lightsaber, a pained yell of shock escaping the redhead as the mad Emperor glared at her.

"NO!" Lana echoed the woman's cry with one of her own, terror overtaking her as she saw Arcann ready a finishing blow. Frantically, she looked around, trying to find _anything_ to stop him from going through with the deed, until she found what she needed.

Immediately, she reached out with the Force, tearing the large cubical device from the ceiling, and sending it hurtling right towards Arcann, taking utmost care not to flatten Liiyah as well, though she needn't have worried – the ensuing explosion knocked Arcann over the railing, effectively taking him out of the fight. There was certainly some irony to be found in that, Lana reasoned – the Emperor of Eternal Empire, defeated by a fusebox.

With the threat Arcann posed neutralised, Lana rushed over to the prostrate Jedi, kneeling down at her side – by some sadistic twist of fortune, Arcann's blade hadn't hit Liiyah's spine, instead leaving her with a gaping hole in her left side. The smell of burn flesh and blood almost made the Sith gag, but her immense concern for Liiyah overrode it.

"I thought I'd lost you..." Nope, she couldn't keep the worry out of her voice even if her life depended on it.

Slowly, driven by nothing but willpower, Liiyah stood up, covering her grisly wound, her voice a pained whisper. "I think this might be the right time and place..."

"Stop talking..." Lana responded worriedly, stepping forward and embracing the other woman, their lips meeting in a kiss once more.

Their predicament certainly was poetic, in a way – Asylum was being torn apart by Arcann's forces, while she was sharing what could very well be a last kiss with Liiyah. The taste of burnt blood on the woman's lips was less welcome, however.

A small part of her wouldn't feel too surprised if their ventures were to become the stuff of trashy holonovels years from now on.

" _The Gravestone's free! Get back, or get left!"_

It just seemed they could not get even a moment's reprieve, Lana reasoned, more than a little tempted to set Tora's ridiculously-coloured hair on fire once they returned to their ship. With Liiyah securely leaning on her shoulder, they set out to return to the ancient warship.

* * *

"This is destiny. Your destiny. It goes against everything I know to be true, but it's there. It's real."

Lana could barely believe she was actually acknowledging what she'd always held as pure superstition. Everything had an explanation, she would often reason.

Then again, she had no explanation for having become attracted to a Jedi, either.

"Maybe it's real, maybe it isn't. What matters are the choices we make." Liiyah answered in turn, her warm gaze locked with Lana's, making the Sith forget about everything else in their vicinity – the music and banter from the cantina became so much insignificant white noise.

"And who we make these choices with?" By the Force, she could see the holonovels already.

"Nothing's more important." Smiling, Liiyah stepped forward, pulling Lana into an embrace, kissing the other woman without hesitation.

Something... clicked, for lack of a better word. All of a sudden, all of the tribulations they'd braved mattered no longer. The threat posed by the Eternal Empire became insignificant for one blessed moment.

It was only a moment, but for the two weary souls, it was all they needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Was inspired to write after finishing chapter 9 of Knights of the Fallen Empire. I'll add more chapters as time progresses.**


End file.
